Golden Fox
by antheunis011
Summary: Ninjas used to be filled with hatred. He had just managed to make everyone forgive when Sasuke happened. Now living a new life in a new world, Naruto tries to fix the issues between humans and monsters. In the meantime, he has been given a chance to hang out with his childhood friend, the only problem was that she was sealed away... what a bummer! Hiatus
1. Execute not!

**Soo... Naruto and Hinata end up married together out of the blue in manga ch 700. They have a boy and a girl. So what happened with that not giving up on Sakura-chan?**

**I can honestly say that I don't like the epilogue Naruto and it isn't because of the Pairing. I've actually hoped for Naru/Hina. Makes much more sense then Naru/Saku.**

**BUT.**

**Kishimoto, WTF is with all of this roses and flowers shit when almost every bad guy has had a sob story of gore and betrayal. Naruto should have killed Sasuke. Seriously, how many times does one need to stab you in the back for you to realize that the friend ain't worth it!?**

* * *

><p><strong>Play<strong>: M-flo loves YOSHIKA / let go

Yōkai Academy is a boarding school placed in a secret pocket dimension created by the powers of dark energies wielded by the Dark Lords. This pocket dimension was located outside of the normal plane of reality. The whole wide campus and the many miles of deadwoods around it were kept hidden from mankind's watchful space eyes by a powerful magical barrier that only allowed one way in and one way out through a special dimensional bridge disguised as a tunnel.

Yōkai Academy is a school built 'by monsters for monsters', meant to be human-free. With its more then a little estranged goth appearances and designs that looked like they came straight out of a horror movie and the chilly vibe that it radiated due to the convergence of dark energies, the place offered its students a program of education with a wide array of stuff to do...

It also had a very important, if a counter-productive to the ultimate goal of the Academy rule.

Any humans that step foot in it are to be killed on sight by any means necessary. This is why the large courtyard of Yōkai Academy - an area that looked more like a spooky graveyard from ancient times than anything else - was currently filled with students that were there, attending to an execution. All of them were either booing and yelling in an uproar, girls and guys both.

While the students of Yōkai Academy held the appearances of humans and behaved just like normal human teens did most of the time, they most certainly were not human. All of the people present there, bar that one kid who was currently crucified on the weird mockery of a cross like Jesus Christ, were actually monsters in disguise, demons and border-beings that were trying and learning how to fit in a world that was ruled by humans.

The 'lowest' and the 'weakest' of sapient species, but also the most powerful species on global scale.

As the last few vestiges of strength slowly seeped out of his body thanks to the special restrains placed on him, one Aono Tsukune chuckled hoarsely as he listened the vast crowd of students call for his death.

Just a few months prior he had been your regular middle-school student. That lasted until his father had enrolled him into this place, the only school that would accept him due to his poor grades. He had been terrified of the place at first, and he still is, but he made some great friends that were just a tad bit eccentric and he wouldn't take it back for anything.

Tsukune decided to spend his last moments among the land of the living thinking about his friends: the pink haired Moka, the purple haired Mizore, the blue haired Kurumo and the rest of the girls. Even his senpai and scary silver haired Moka.

Standing below the Aono on a raised podium was a 20 something years old man with long blonde hair and cruel yellow eyes. The man was wearing a black trench coat and white-black uniform of the PSC under the coat. This is the current head of the Public Safety Committee at Yōkai Academy, a very dangerous and powerful individual, not to mention a cruel man that loved killing humans and saw every other species beneath his own.

Upon hearing the weak laugh coming from Tsukune, the blonde haired man looked up at the cross and stared at the lowest of beings quizzically, "Have you finally gone crazy from fear, human?" he asked humorously.

"Promise me... Promise me this!" The Aono whispered as loud as his weakened and tired body allowed him to. He did not have much strength left in him, only enough to stay conscious due to the beatings that the PSC have flayed on him.

"Oh?" the inhuman man inquired as he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Once you kill me, please don't lay a hand on the rest of the Newspaper club."

The head of PSC made a small show of mulling the thought over before speaking again, "Those are some pretty admirable words, coming from a human..." the man looked away from the sight of the crucified human as he trailed off, "All right then, I have a benevolent heart too..."

Tsukune looked up at the man in surprise.

"Then..." he let hope creep into his frail voice.

"Yes... In order to not let the other members of your little club suffer from this," the man paused in his sentence before he grinned cruelly with a smirk on his face, "I will grant them all a merciful and swift death." he ignored the human flesh bag as it started to writhe on the cross, yelling and shouting words that were of no concern to him.

"You people will all be together in the afterlife, writing newspapers that nobody will bother to read..."

With his parting words delivered to the weak sack of flesh, the blonde haired man addressed the crowd of students as he spread his arms wide.

"Students of Yōkai Academy." a cheer greeted him.

"Fellow monsters and demons! It is now the time for the execution!" more cheers were his answer as they all ignored the shouts of the human on the cross.

"Please use your eyes to capture this moment. Engrave the memory of this event into your minds, the day that you've seen the death of a human, one of our sworn enemies!" the head of the PSC basked in the roar of approval from the students before he held out the palm of his hand.

An orange flame sprung to life in it, withering and flickering with power.

"Burn human! Burn in my fire!" the man grinned as he moved the appendage towards the base of the cross when something unexpected happened. Just as Kuyō, a four tailed Yokō, was about to set the cross on fire and burn the human, Tsukune suddenly vanished from the post in a puff of white smoke and was replaced by a human mannequin a moment later.

The fox demon growled at the sight of the weird technique as the students became confused.

"What just happened?"

"Where did the human go?"

"How did that happen?"

Naruto took a better look around the area and he couldn't help the twitch that appeared above his eye as he put the human boy down on the ground, some of the boy's wounds healing in plain sight. '_I'm gone for no more then two weeks, TWO FRICKING WEEKS dattebayo and Limpy here already manages to dig himself a hole big enough to swallow the Jubi...' _the former ninja though dryly as he scrutinized the area.

His voice, loud and catching, broke through the chattering crowd of students just as a succubus and a witch arrived on the scene via air, their respective wings out on display as they starred at the new development. "Oy Kuyō-teme, over here! What do yo think you are doing!?" he called out for the attention to shift on him.

Everyone swung their gazes in unison towards the blue tilled roof of a nearby building, atop which another blonde haired man with similar looks to the head of PSC stood in a relaxed pose, the human laid down right beside him.

His relaxed stance radiated nothing but pure confidence as he stared down the lot of them with his hands tucked away into his pockets and with disappointment written across his face. This guy was wearing a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves as well orange endings. His pants were colored a dark, burnt orange and he wore white and blue sneakers for footwear.

Oh, he also had 3 pairs of whisker marks on his face.

Some of the girls present there blushed at his looks while several other kids in the crowd recognized him, if only partially.

"Naruto! What a surprise it is to see you here..." the head of the Student Police growled out the words as a scowl appeared on his face.

In the background of the courtyard Moka, Yukari and Mizore were slowly pushing their way through the crowd of students that were too occupied staring at the guy who had just saved a human, a HUMAN of all things, from death, to move out of their way. The tension in the air was palpable.

"You still haven't answered my question, Kuyō." Naruto stated idly as he tried looking for the other members of PSC.

"What do you think I'm doing smart-mouth?" The fox demon challenged with a scowl on his face growing deeper.

"Being an ass?" Naruto asked sarcastically, though he made it sound like he believed it.

"I'm ridding this world of one more vermin, everyone should be happy about that!" Kuyō said with conviction in his tone as he sent the whiskered blonde a withering glare while the flames in his hand died out.

He thought of Naruto as nothing more then an overpowered, delusional fool that spoke about peace and coexistence between monster kind and mankind, something that Kuyō believed impossible. Monsters and humans will never be friends. Humans should just die and let their kind become top dogs again.

Naruto shook his head hearing and sensing the hatred in the fox demon's voice.

"When will you let go of your hatred Kuyō?" the former ninja asked sadly, he had been trying to help the other blonde learn how to forgive, but that wasn't going as smooth as he would have wished.

Kuyō's scowl grew fiercer at the question, "When all humans in this world are dead of course. You can't stop me Naruto!"

Naruto smirked at that, showing of his pointed pearly canines to everyone who bothered to catch it, "Wanna bet Nii-san?"

xx- (The crowd) -xx

The group of second year students who were the senior members of the Newspapers Club could be seen running towards the gathered crowd of students with Gin himself being in the lead of his classmates. While they didn't know that Tsukune was human beforehand, all of them were on cordial terms with the weakest/most dangerous of species, not to mention the fact that the Aono was their friend.

The werewolf stopped running briefly as he caught sight of Naruto standing on the roof leisurely, Tsukune sitting down by his side as the blonde haired enigma talked with Kuyō.

His eyes widened a little before he continued to run.

'_It's _him_. What's he doing here?'_

xx- (The roof) -xx

"Kuyō, back down before this gets ugly. Stop this farce of an _execution_ right now before I decide to beat you black and blue teme! I don't know what the old loon that runs this school is doing letting this whackity happen, but it ain't right! I won't let you kill Limpy over here..." Naruto told the head of PSC without a shred of fear that many others would hold when talking with the dangerous monster, ignoring the hushed whispers in the crowd as he nudged the Aono with his right knee.

Tsukune starred between the two blondes with disbelief written on his face. He would have asked what was going on by now, but seeing as this guy was on their side for now, he decided to shut up and make himself as small a target as he could. He had no idea what was going on but he could see Moka making her way towards them. That was a good thing... he hoped.

"Why, he's human? Monsters and Humans are supposed to be enemies! Its only right that we kill him." the 4 tailed fox demon spat out the word human as if it was acid burning on his tongue before sneering at the frightened spook that the Aono made after the statement.

Some of the students nodded at his words, but the rest were just staring in awe at this little conversation.

Kuyō was known as the most dangerous person on campus and this guy was speaking as if they were equals. No, not equals. He was speaking as if he were stronger then the head of PSC.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. He had been human once... well his humanity was a wee bit different from the humans in this world.

"He's human. _That's it? _That's why you want to kill him?" Naruto asked incredulously, the question sounding like he honestly couldn't believe what he had just heard. A good amount of students present looked at him like he had just grown a second head and started farting rainbows straight out of his ass while Tsukune and his friend released big breaths of air. The two aerial girls started to skirt around Kuyō in an attempt to reach their friend and love interest.

"Yes. I don't know why you always kept these delusions in your head, Naruto. There will never be peace between humans and us. You should just accept this!" Kuyō stated very calmly as a burning lance of orange fire bloomed to life in his hand. The fire manipulating monster glared bloody murder at the human briefly before glancing at Naruto with a smirk on his face, "You'll learn the truth one day Naruto. One day your eyes will be open to the stain that is mankind and then you'll realize, that we are the same in the end!" Kuyō said with confidence in his tone before he threw the fire made lance of energy straight at Tsukune, his intent to kill the boy quite clear.

The orange lance sailed through the air faster then a bullet.

"No Kuyō, we are not." the ex Konoha shinobi said with a great amount of sadness in his eyes before he waved a hand through the air. The effect was quite clear as the lance of fire dissipated in mid-flight.

Kuyō scowled.

xx- (The crowd) -xx

"What is going on? Gin-senpai, who is that guy and what does he want with Tsukune-kun?" the kind, pink haired Moka asked in a worried whisper as Gin finally caught up with her, barreling his way through the crowd in an attempt to reach the human. His speed meant very little when he couldn't make it trough the crowd.

Gin didn't seem to hear her question.

"Its that guy again. I can't believe he would appear again, not like this..." he muttered as he pushed aside another girl, not even taking a chance to try and do some ecchi things to her.

xx- (The roof) -xx

The only two S-ranked monsters and members of the Newspapers Club finally managed to make their way through to the other side of the crowd, just as the witch Ruby and the succubus Kurumu glided over towards Tsukune, descending towards the roof in a quick fashion while glaring daggers at the leader of PSC, who ignored them.

Naruto - acting all cool and hip like good ol' Kakashi-sensei - kept his eyes trained on the scowling Yokō, projecting a calm and confidant aura. He glanced a look over to the two girls when they landed on the same roof as him and Tsukune, looking a little unsure.

The two attractive females were looking at him, part fear and part gratefulness in their eyes. Naruto rolled his sky blue eyes at the reactions he was getting for his actions and roughly pulled the human up into the air before throwing him towards the succubus, who caught her Destined One easily enough.

"Go, take Limpy over here somewhere safe where PSC can't touch him. Kami knows his scrawny ass won't be much help here."

Kurumu instantly narrowed her eyes on him at the obvious insult of her 'Destined One' (Hey, even civilians in his time were tougher, the Aono was a wimpy bitch in his eyes). Thankfully before she could start yammering Ruby that asked the important question, "What about Kuyō? He could give chase in order to kill Tsukune-kun."

True that she was curious about the blonde that had suddenly arrived and helped Tsukune, but she could demand an explanation latter when her love interest wasn't in harms way.

Naruto calmly looked back towards the 4 tailed fox demon, who was currently, openly glaring at him and the rest of Newspapers Club that were grouping below them by the way.

The former ninja let out a sigh and shook his head, "I'll deal with the flame-headed idiot, its the only right thing to do considering..." he trailed off lamely as he saw the pink haired Moka jump towards them with a happy cry of "Tsukune!", smashing the poor boy into a bone breaking hug.

"Moka, let go of my Destined one!"

"I won't let you take away Tsukune!"

"Tsukune-kun, are you okay desu?"

"Tsukune come here, Kumuru-chan will make the pain go away!"

"Kumuru-chan!"

"Let go of Tsukune cow!"

Naruto twitched before looking away from the teenage girls childishly arguing over the little wimpy human. A ball of golden fire resembling the shape of a fuma shuriken appeared above the palm of his left hand. With a bored (still twitching though) look on his face, he flicked the attack towards the second and third lances of fire heading for the Aono.

The golden, spinning Fire Shuriken clashed with the two orange Fire Lances rather violently, with the ensuing explosion of fire forcing most of the students to fall down on their butts as they lost their balance in the aftershock which was barely under the blast wave of one of Itachi's fireballs. That was honestly lame in his opinion, not even fresh genin straight out of the Academy would have lost their balance from such an explosion back in his old life.

The whiskered blonde ignored the feminine (and a single, very high pitched male) screams of fear and surprise beside him while he watched as Kuyō growled at him in anger for his interference before composing himself. The other members of the PSC force approached their leader from behind, with the 4 Kings now standing on the podium together. They looked ready to attack the Newspapers Club.

"Not today you don't!" Naruto said hotly as he vanished from their sight in a burst of insane speed.

Before anything else could be said and done about the strange and utterly weird situation involving a human and a lot of monsters, the whiskered teen was suddenly standing shoulder to shoulder with Kuyō, seemingly having teleported from spot to spot in an instant.

The PSC members tensed, but they didn't move to engage him. The 4 tailed Kitsune Yokō was utterly calm as he glanced to the side, ignoring the sudden shouts of awe from the student body at the show of speed done by Naruto. Most of the people there were already categorizing him as a werewolf since no other species could move that fast.

The head of PSC let out a low, dignified growl from his throat as one yellow eye meet with a single slited red/dark orange eye.

He opened his mouth to speak, "You can't stop me Naruto! I will kill them all one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will exterminate mankind for what they've done." and hatred seeped into his words.

Naruto's eyes faded as he stood there with their shoulders not touching just barely, going from his red ones into his calmer blues that were displaying a shine of sadness in them.

But they also shone with determination and trustful stubbornness.

"You can try. I'll always be there to stop you though. I can't let you go down that path Kuyō, there's nothing pretty at the end of the road for those who do." the whiskered blonde said with wisdom that did not befit him.

Kuyō once again snarled at Naruto in anger before turning around, making his coat flap behind him in the wind.

He started to march away from the scene with a purpose to his steps, the students parting in his way out of fear, but he didn't leave the courtyard before leaving some parting words to our blonde haired hero.

"Tell me, how does it feel Naruto? To act like that and stand up for the species that killed her?" he stopped and questioned Naruto, his back turned towards the reborn jinchuriki.

The fox demon looked over his shoulder.

"You are nothing but a traitor!"

Naruto looked at the older blonde with a smile of sadness, his hands tucked back again into his pockets. He didn't have to worry about his safety even when standing in the middle of the PSC group, he was far faster, stronger, more powerful and much more experienced then all of them combined.

"I'm sure that Muyou wouldn't have wanted for us to wallow in hatred."

"They killed her!" the yellow eyed male retorted icily.

"I know... I still have the nightmares..." Naruto said as he nodded his head slowly, sadly with a small smile on his face as he thought about better memories, remembering happier times.

"I also know that she wouldn't want you to take revenge for her."

Kuyō snorted, turning his head back to front.

Naruto continued speaking, ignoring the way the PSC members prepared to jump on him, "The cycle... it has to stop at some point Kuyō, why can't you see that? Mu-chan knew it. That's why she always acted kind towards others."

Kuyō continued to walk away with a scowl on his face, offering his last words to Naruto as he reached the forest and vanished into the deadwoods. "And look at what that got her little brother."

Unsure what to do, the PSC dismissed away.

xx- (The crowd) -xx

Naruto sighed loudly before running a hand through his hair, pushing and pulling his locks of gold. He watched disinterestedly as the students of the Academy left the courtyard, muttering and whispering about the event that had just taken place and the words that have been exchanged between himself and the head of PSC.

He was about to leave the area to take care of some stuff when a strong, delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. Naruto had failed to notice the dark illusion that befall the area, turning the sky a blood red color and chilling the air with power. A deadly sweet, angry tone reached his ears.

"**You and me have a few words to share, isn't that right my _dear_?!**" despite the way it sounded, that was not a question. Moka, or Inner Moka depending on who you asked, was angry, that he could tell easily without bothering to turn around.

He bemoaned lamely. Life was such a pain when it went downhill. The grip on his shoulder intensified greatly and he actually had to hold back a wince. He looked over his shoulder and offered the silver haired goddess of sexy a strained smile. "Nice to see you too Snapy-chan..."

A deadly silence. The grip intensified.

"...uh, long time no see?"


	2. The Start of a New Plot

**Play** : 김현중(Kim Hyun Joong) - Break Down (feat. Double K)

**HONK**

It was the wholly unwelcome and overly loud wham of a truck passing down the street at the speed of an experienced genin while blaring its potent horn that woke Naruto up from his peaceful, ramen themed slumber. He had just reached the point in the dream where the honey pot was covered with ramen... yeah, a cold shower it is for him.

He twitched and stirred on the bed, groaning and muttering something about stupid traffic into his pillow as he threw the orange covers over him again. He tried to go back to sleep since it wasn't his wake up time yet. The blonde haired ninja usually didn't bother with waking up before the clock hit 9 am and anyone waking him up before hand should be prepared for an ass kicking of epic proportions.

Unless of course it was a hot girl, preferably nude.

Let's just say that Naruto was not a virgin by any stretch imaginable and leave it at that for now.

He didn't even get a full minute of silence before more noise entered his ears.

A marriage convoy made up of a bunch of cars was passing through his street, honking their horns like there was no tomorrow in one of those silly customs the humans of this world had, signaling the marriage of two newlyweds with a lot of noise through the city.

With a small growl escaping his throat, Naruto rolled over on his bed and threw a shoe he got from... somewhere right at the open window, with the scene out of it looking over Hashikama City. The shoe hit the window and it closed with a loud slam.

Sweet silence ensued.

Naruto sighed with content as he let his head fall down and hit the pillow again before rubbing his cheek into the comfy fluff, trying to get several more winks before he had to get his ass out of bed.

Exactly 7.27 seconds later and the alarm standing on his nightstand, reinforced with titanium for safety and durability (it was getting expensive buying replacements), decided to step up and ring its ugly tone at him, filling the apartment with its horrid alarm.

Naruto scowled a ferocious face. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked over at the nightstand, hitting the snooze button on the damned machine before rolling over to the side. He pulled his legs off of the bed before getting up grouchily, rubbing his nuts through the fabric of his boxers.

He fumbled around the room, ignoring the mess of clothing and files on the floor, he would have to clean that up at a later date.

He yawned loudly as he entered the bathroom, passing by and ignoring the mirror in which his reflection showed off muscles one would expect on Lee and Gai-sensei. He had started training his body really early in this life and this time, he actually knew how to train properly. Though figuring out how to use his chakra... or yoki or whatever it was called by everyone again was a pain.

He yanked his dick out of his boxers and did the whole morning set.

Pissing (which proved to be an endeavor with a hard-on).

Shitting (while reading the newspapers).

Showering (good thing he ran out of warm water, cold was all he had).

And finally eating.

And what did he eat exactly?

Some sort of cereals (their name he didn't even bother with reading or remembering) with chocolate milk. Hey, they didn't have chocolate milk where he came from originally so don't judge!

Naruto walked into his apartment's living room, turning on the radio in the corner with a press of a button, again clad only in boxers that where colored black with a white strap going down the side. He looked around the room blandly and grinned silly as he took in all of his stuff.

The living room of this place was very spacious even when filled with things, such as games and furniture.

It should be, considering the fact that just this room was the size of his whole apartment back in Konoha.

With the appraisal of his living conditions done, Naruto stretched his hands over his head, rather enjoying the sound of bones popping back into their place and muscles untensing. Falling down on the floor mat face first, the whiskered teen did a quick set of 100 push ups and 100 sit ups at speed that would have made Bushier Brow-sensei proud before hoisting his legs up into the air and proceeding to do a set of push ups on his hands alone.

As he reached the count of one hundred, he sneezed and flipped back onto his feet, his balance perfect. With his little morning routine all done, the blonde haired fox demon sniffed at himself and made a face. He smelled of sweat again, there was a new heat wave coming to Japan. The smell he radiated wasn't anything too horrible since this stuff was pretty easy for him but still, he would prefer if he didn't stink.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra.

He quickly spread out his power around his body and manipulated the moisture in the air to clean and dry himself off of sweat in one gone. Being a creature of flames by nature meant that using anything connected with water came four times as difficult as controlling an element that was neutral to fire, like earth for instance. This equaled the need for more control. He didn't bother himself with going through the pain for that since in combat he would most liekly use attacks that don't need all that control, just power.

Naruto sang to the lyrics of the song as he moved towards the closet in his bedroom. He opened the sliding door on the piece of furniture before putting on his choice of attire. It was mostly black and 'ninja like' while holding a decent amount of orange in it. Both colors were so much better then that hideous green the kids at Yokai wore that he had to restrain a chuckle.

He pulled on the belt with a pouch on its back, strapping it around his waist. That single pouch on him was all that he normally carried around concerning shinobi regulations attire, but it was filled with ninja tools and tags. And seals, he knew some seals at least. One doesn't just spend three years with Jiraiya without learning something about seals. While Jiraiya didn't train his father in the art of fuinjutsus (he had learned later that it was his mother than introduced his father to the art) he was proficient in its use.

Not to mention that the Toads of Mt Myoboku were one of the few summoning clans that actively used seals.

As he made his way towards the door of his apartment in order to leave, he couldn't help but chuckle sinisterly as he remembered what had happened yesterday after he stopped Kuyo from killing the Aono. Naruto was _very_ happy that he didn't have to look out for that little scrawny wimp anymore now that the boy was expelled from Yokai Academy.

Naruto was all for getting humanity and monsters to cooperate for sure, but he did dislike the kid... a lot.

"Oh well, no problem on my conscience, the kid had it coming." He really didn't like that guy.

xx- (Yōkai Academy - Headmaster's Office) -xx

Sitting in his comfortable chair within the confines of his illustrious office, Chairman Mikogami Tenmei frowned as he intertwined his fingers together in front of his face.

He leaned over the oak wood table, his face neutral but conflicted. The member of the Kishin species was currently mulling over the events that had transpired on his campus yesterday, wondering and thinking about what exactly had gone awry for his great plan to backfire like so.

Truly, he had never expected for the Yokō boy Naruto to know the real, sealed Moka when he had asked him to keep an eye on Tsukune, ordered by him to not intervene unless absolutely necessary. After learning of some choice information on PSC's plans he had sent the young Kitsune on a high-priority 'errand' for him in the human world, down in South America.

The mission in the jungle of Amazon would have lasted for a whole month if it had been anyone else... but the boy came back two weeks earlier then expected, stopping the execution right handed and foiling his carefully laid plans. He sighed, his plan was now ruined. That was not a good thing by any stretch of imaginary.

The Chairman was forced to kick the human boy off of the Yōkai Academy or face riots from his students and complaints from their parents, which would generally be more of a headache and a boring nuisance than anything, but they would still bother him too much for him to ignore. And since Kuyō never managed to kill the boy for being human, the Shinso vampiress Moka didn't feel the need to inject some of her monster blood into the Aono to help him survive.

Ironically, it had been Naruto who used his power to heal the boy's injuries. That boy was the strangest Kitsune he had ever met, possessing a bunch of powers that didn't belong to Yokai. The boy called them ninjutsus, but he had never believe that too much.

Tenmei chuckled, life was such a drama queen at times.

"Naruto, you are a source of far too many headaches my boy... You truly take after your mother." The Mikogami sighed with a quirk at the end of his lips, his eyes glowing eerily in the dim light of the office as he glanced a look towards the drawers. The Chairman sighed, eyes glowing dimmer before retrieving a letter from his desk and closing the drawer afterwards.

He re-read the letter once more before putting it down on the table.

'_Mr _Oturan. Heh? I wonder how will your plans work out for young Moka and Naruto...__' the Headmaster of Yokai Academy wondered.

__'After all, Alucard's awakening is drawing near and we must be ready for it...'__


End file.
